demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gen Liang
Genevieve "Gen" Liang is a daughter of Ares.Gen's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 1799. Appearance Gen is the spitting image of her mother and bears little to no resemblance to her father. Her skin is tan and her eyes and hair are black. When down, her hair reaches to her shoudlers, but Gen always keeps it up. Her frame is stocky compared to most demigods, but small when compared to her siblings. She has thick arms, long, strong legs suited for running; and broad shoulders. Gen's mother constantly nitpicked at her posture, so she absolutely never slouches. Because of this, Gen can look a bit intimidating or snobbish. Her face has a few freckles and small scars. More scars are on her arms, and there is one running across Gen's stomach. Personality Unlike your typical Ares child, Gen has had a craving for order instilled into her as a child. She always keeps her bunk and clothes as neat as she can (which is hard living in the Ares cabin). However, Gen does possess the Ares cabin's love of training, sparring, and even destruction (to an extent). She spends most of her time in the training grounds (occasionally way more time than necessary) and is also quite ambitious and competitive when it comes to fighting. Disembowling dummies and equipment gives her a kind of thrill and satisfaction. That is, until she sees the mess she's made and has the strongest urge to clean it up. She struggles with these conflicting desires quite often, actually, as she's been raised to be neat but has inherited occasional urges to destroy things from Ares. Gen also has a tendency to forge ahead on her own, discarding others' decisions in favor of her own. She's blunt and tells it as it is, as quickly as she can, no sugarcoating needed. Despite Jacqueline's efforts to raise Gen into a nice person, if it comes down to it, Gen will almost always prioritize her life before anyone else's. She's quick to anger and quick to cut her losses, which also extends to her friendships as well as on the battlefield. Gen also feels a strong dislike for her father and gods in general because Ares raped her mother. However, she will never act on this resentment because it would likely get her killed, be a pain to carry out, and would cause disorder. Not to mention Jacqueline would most definitely lock her up if need be. Story Gen's grandfather was the first in Gen's family to immigrate to the United States. He came to study medicine at Columbia University, and became a doctor in Manhattan, near Little Fuzhou, after he graduated. A year after he started working as a doctor, Gen's grandfather happened to catch the eye of Athena. He never found out she was a goddess until Athena revealed herself after their daughter was born, though he always had a hunch that she wasn't quite your average human. Gen's grandfather began seeing someone else not too long after he was left with Jacqueline and eventually got married. He and Jacqueline's stepmother had one other child, a boy. Their family lived happily ever after after that, with Gen's grandfather even remembering to send Jacqueline to Camp Half-Blood every summer once her scent became too strong. Actually, the happiness didn't last that long. Jacqueline followed in her father's footsteps and also attended Columbia, dreaming of becoming a teacher. She ended up working late a few nights in college and was accosted by Ares on one of her walks home in the dark. Ares raped her, and Jacqueline became pregnant. When her brother heard, he nearly stormed Olympus, but Gen's grandfather and step-grandmother were able to calm him down and see reason. Fortunately, Jacqueline didn't have too much time left until she could graduate, and she landed a job at a high school in Brooklyn two years after Gen was born. Jacqueline was determined to raise Gen into an extremely well-prepared demigod, and first brought her to Camp far earlier than most other demigods were, as well as pressuring her to train often and be neat. Gen has spent every summer at Camp since, and currently attends school in Brooklyn. Gen's weapon of choice was a Chinese halberd, or ji. A Hephaestus camper was able to make one for her. Gen had more made as she outgrew them, and switched to a double-bladed ji after her seventh summer at Camp. When Gen was 15, she asked the Hecate cabin to enchant her ji so it could allowed her to nullify minor blessings and enchantments on her opponent's weapons. The Hecate cabin was somewhat successful with accomplishing this, albeit with quite a few restrictions. Fatal Flaw Gen's fatal flaw boils down to a lack of empathy. She is highly ambitious and will do almost anything to achieve her goals. She refuses to dwell on or take into account others' emotions (or her own, really) and opinions most of the time, often leading resentment. Ablilities & Items Powers * Gen has slightly heightened skills in combat, as typical of children of Ares. Weapons * Gen owns a double-bladed Chinese halberd, or ji, with a red handle. It has been enchanted by the Hecate cabin and has the ability to nullify minor blessings or enchantments on an opponent's weapon. As long as Gen can draw blood or damage the opponent's weapon, she can "disable" the blessing/enchantment for as long as she and the opponent are fighting. Once the fight is over, the blessing/enchantment is restored. The larger the blessing/enchantment, the more energy Gen has to use to nullify it. If it was placed by a god there is little to no hope of Gen removing it, especially if it was placed by a major god. If the fight is prolonged, the ability will also begin to take a larger toll on her body (headaches, dizziness, lowered stamina, etc) She keeps her ji strapped to her back. * Jacqueline also insisted that Gen keep a small Celestial Bronze knife strapped to her leg, just in case. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Fighting, especially with polearms * Quick thinker, can come up with a strategy in a decent amount of time * Neat and almost always punctual and well-prepared * Doesn't waste time Weaknesses * Will discard others' opinions and make decisions contrary to them if she thinks her opinions are more valid (which is a large majority of the time). * Will abandon others in a time of dire crisis. * Becomes bossy and pushy very quickly when placed in a team, sees everyone mostly as a resource while doing a task and little more than that. * Not very empathetic to people who are less good at fighting or less smart than her but is also envious of those who are better at fighting and smarter than her. As a result, Gen ends up rarely opening up to anyone. * Occasionally overworks herself. * Occasionally has strong urges to destroy things. When that happens, she'll just go and cut up or stab something that isn't human or spar with someone. If Gen didn't act on them, though, they could potentially spiral out of control and lead to violent behavior. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Order, neatness, punctuality, etc. * Training and fighting, or demolishing things in general * Questing * Winning * Getting even with people who have made her angry * Her mother (who may be the only person Gen seriously curbs her Ares-like behavior around) Dislikes * Her desire for destruction * Disorder or dirtiness * Others being late or wordy, or wasting her time in general * Other people in general, really * The gods in general, but Ares in particular * Losing * Discussing emotions. She sees it as a waste of time. * Makeup. She doesn't see its purpose. * Animals. Unless they're for eating, their intelligence is below that of a human and pets are a pain to take care of. Trivia * Gen was created on January 10, and accepted by Id on the same day. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Ares campers Category:Pi's Characters